


sometimes home is not a place but people

by redbrunja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wakes up in a hospital. But she wakes up to the good drugs and her two boys, so, things could definitely be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes home is not a place but people

The beeping woke her.

 

“Oliver, five more minutes okay?” she mumbled through her dry mouth. Ugh, had she had too much wine last night?

 

“Felicity!”

 

He sounded upset which wasn’t - _Oliver_ was usually the one telling her she didn’t need to get to work right on time and to just stay in bed a few more minutes while he….

 

The beeping.

 

It wasn’t an alarm clock, it was heart monitor.

 

Felicity tried to push herself up as last night came back to her.  The server room, the guards. The metahuman guards.  Diggle kept them off her, given her time to get the files, to wipe the entire system when she was done. But there’d been a girl who could teleport - or she was a fast as Barry - Diggle had dragged her away from Felicity, over and over, only to have her blink out one minute and show up inches from Felicity instantly. Diggle managed to keep her and the other two at bay, but just as Felicity was disconnecting her tablet, the metahuman had let Diggle catch her, winked them both away.

 

Leaving Felicity facing the  two other guards. She’d maced one of them. He’d been screaming on the floor when the last one had broken her wrist, getting the mace away from her. She’d kicked his shins, tried to knee him in the balls, raked her nails down his face, but unlike her fucking CIA ex-boyfriend, he hadn’t spent years behind a computer screen. He punched her, hard, just once, in the stomach and the next thing she’d known, she was on the ground, twisting with pain and desperately trying to breathe.

 

He watched her for a minute, and then decided to start kicking her. He did that until John burst back into the room and put a bullet in the back of his head.

 

She remembered hearing John calling 911, blood dripping down the side of his face.

 

 _Must be bad, if Oliver doesn’t have magic Island herbs for this,_ she’d thought, and then there’s been bright lights and paramedics asking her questions and they’d finally, finally given her drugs.

 

“Is John alright?” she asked urgently. “Did you get the files?”

 

“Felicity, easy, easy,” Oliver had, his hands resting on her shoulders, his concerned and ridiculously handsome face gazing down at her.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” John’s deep voice said. Oliver shifted enough for Felicity to realize that John was sitting in the chair against the  

 

“Oh, hi,” she said, and waved. “I didn’t see you over Oliver’s shoulders. Are you okay?”

 

“Just fine,” John answered, and she relaxed into the pillows.

 

Oliver ran his fingers across her forehead, expression growing somber.

 

She knew what was coming.

“Oliver, if you break up with me for my own good I will….” she paused. Oliver had almost died too many times for a “I’ll kill you” to be funny, and his bank balance only had five digits, which she knew he wasn’t thrilled about, so that was a sore spot she had no taste to poke.

 

“....Bleach all your leather and dye them pink,” she decided. “Actually, that would be pretty cute. I think you could pull off a nice magenta.  You’d look hot. Cheerful, but hot. Very metrosexual, but it is 2015, straight men are can wear pink. And your biceps are almost a big as Diggle’s so I think your masculinity could handle it.”

 

She could head John chortling, which set her off as well. She giggled for a while. “Oh, wow,” she said. “They gave me the nice drugs.”

 

Oliver stroked her forehead, looked unbearably fond.


End file.
